Demon Heart
by Kasaiki
Summary: a young girl finds out the truth to her cruel unknown family. she meets new friends, foes and carries out a dramatic battle with her past.
1. Chapter 1: Its A Girl

In this world there is a place the sunlight cant reach and the moon never sleeps. It is here that monsters are born.

**Chapter 1: Its A Girl**

1206 a.d.

"Sire, your wife... Theres been an accid-" "Wheres my son?" "Well, um. The baby... Its... You don't have a son as we thought you would... It seams your wife has given birth to a girl." The maid said with fear in her voice. "The heir to my throne... My kingdom... Is a girl... " The maid backed away, realizing the rising anger in her masters voice. "I cannot have a girl rule my kingdom. My wife must have a son. When will she be fit?" "Well sire, It seams there was a problem with the birthing of the baby... Your wife... Shes dead sire." The maid said still backing away. "I refuse to give my throne to a girl." He said, more angry with the fact his wife had failed to give him a son then sad about her death.

"What shall we do with the gi-" "Kill it." The maid bowed her head and took the baby away.

* * *

1220 a.d. 

"Sayaki! Get down here! Now!" Shouted a short old woman. She had long gray hair pulled into a messy bun. She had foggy brown eyes,(she was going blind). "Yes ma'am?" A tall girl with long, messy, black hair came down the stairs. She had eyes as white as snow with a ring of black surrounding the white and slits for pupils._"What the hell does she want now???" _"Sayaki you need to get your fucking chores done!" "Yes Tenshi." Sayaki replied with a grimace. "And hurry the hell up! When your done you have to go over and help Mrs.Tanto around the house!" the old bat said. "And address me properly! you little fuck-tard!" "Yes Tenshi-basama.,_stupid ass bitch._" "If u want some free time to train hurry and start your chores now!" "Hai." Sayaki replied.

_"I wish that bitch would do this shit herself. Most of this stuff I do is so fucking stupid!. Who the hell paints the floor inside the chicken coop?" _Sayaki thought as she walked outside. She walked into the barn and picked up the can of paint. "This is fucking rediculous... Stupid old bat. I hope she falls in the latrine."

Sayaki painted the floor of the chicken coop, mucked out the horse stalls, cleaned the pigpen and milked the cows. She then walked to the house next door to their farm.

"Hi Mrs.Tanto. Tenshi-basama said you needed my help?" "Yeah, I need you to help move in the girl Ive adopted. Shes upstairs.Now go on! Get!" she said as she kicked Sayaki up the stairs.

* * *

**please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Chapter 2:Running Away  
**

Sayaki walked upstairs. The girl was about Sayaki's age. She had long, messy brown hair. Her right eye was crystal blue. The left eye was leaf green.

"Whats your name?" Sayaki asked. "Kitsune Akuma. Whats yours?" "Sayaki Jakunen. So... Do you like it here?" "No. Mrs.Tanto is mean, ugly and she smells like a horses ass." Kitsune answered with a scowl. Sayaki laughed. "I agree, But i think you got stuck with the better bitch. Im adopted too. Tenshi-basama is the meanest bitch in the whole town. And she smells even worse then Mrs.Tanto."

The 2 girls walked downstairs to get the rest of Kitsunes things.

"How long have you been stuck with Ms.Tenshi?"Kitsune asked. "Apparently my parents dropped me off on her doorstep after i was born." Sayaki replied. "Damn bitch. I hope she drops dead soon so i can get out of here. This whole town has always treated me like shit. I cant stand it!!!" She added as she kicked the door open. "Well i can already tell i aint gonna like it here. When Tenshi dies will u take me with you?" Sayaki nodded and smiled. _"Wait a minute..."_ she thought. "You know, we really dont have to wait till the old hag dies..." "Do you mean we should run away?" "Yeah, I could finally get out of this shit hole and u wouldnt have to deal with the crap ive had to deal with... You in?" Sayaki said with an evil smile. "HELL YEAH!!!" Kitsune shouted throwing a fist into the air. "Meet me in Tenshis chicken coup at 11. The old bitches should be asleep by then." Sayaki said as she put down the last of the boxes. She then waved to Kitsune and ran home.

"Sayaki! You little bitch! You painted the chicken coup floor the wrong color! Redo it now!" Tenshi shouted at sayaki. "No, not now, i will tomorrow if i hear you tell me to... " Sayaki glared at Tenshi. "Fine. but when i tell you to do it, you better get your lazy ass up and do it! " "Yes ma'am. When i hear you tell me ill do it. " She replied with an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3:Payback

**Chapter 3:Payback  
**

** 10:47pm**

Sayaki waited until Tenshi had gone to sleep, then she got together food, water, 2 blankets and a few extra items. She then went out to the chicken coop where she waited for Kitsune.

"Hi, sorry im late. It took forever for that bitch to fall asleep!" Kitsune said, climbing into the chicken coop. "Its fine, did you bring anything?" "Yeah, i brought some food and cloths." "Then we should be ready to go..." And evil grin spread across Sayaki's face. "You know what. Im not ready to go just yet." "What do you have to do?" Kitsune asked puzzled. "Tenshis bout to get some well deserved payback." Sayaki said, her grin getting bigger. "Sounds like fun." Kitsunes face became twisted with the same grin.

Sayaki left her things in the chicken coop and walked back into the house. She got one of the candles that was still burning and some oil from a few the lamps.

She went back outside and started dumping the oil onto the grass, forming a circle around the house. She went back to the chicken coop and got her things.

"Hey Kit, c'mere!" Sayaki whispered loudly. "Here. Take this." She said, handing the rest of the oil to Kitsune. Kitsune smiled again and ran to Ms.Tantos house. Then poured the oil around as Sayaki did. They poured a small stream from each of the houses to the center of the road where paths met. They then lit the oil using the candle.

They both started laughing wildly as they watched the fire spread rapidly over the ground.

"Lets see if those bitches are smart enough to get out before they burn." Kitsune hissed. "Lets hope theyre not." Sayaki replied coldly.


End file.
